1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for applying a coating to a surface, particularly for applying a coating to a floor or wall. The present invention is described herein by way of a practical example as a method and apparatus for applying a coating to the surface of a children's play area. However, it is readily applicable to other uses, for example as a surface coating on paths, bridges, steps, gymnasiums, swimming pools, running tracks, decks 1 in public or industrial buildings or in animal enclosures. In general terms, the present invention is applicable to any surface on which a surface coating which is hard-wearing, weather resistant, shock-absorbing and non-slip would be beneficial.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-slip, shock-absorbing surfaces are commonly used in children's play areas to cushion the impact of a fall and to reduce the severity of any resulting injury. In general, these surfaces are either bound or unbound.
Unbound surfaces, such as bark chips, rubber granules, or sand, offer a solution with a low initial cost and easy installation. However, such surfaces have inherent disadvantages such as they are easily displaced, can be swallowed, hide sharp objects or animal excrement, do not enable wheelchair access and require regular maintenance and replenishment in order to remain effective.
Bound surfaces are typically formed from a rubber filler held within a binding agent. Although more expensive to install than unbound surfaces, these offer a consistent shock-absorbing performance, are easy to clean, are wheelchair accessible and are not easily displaced. The thickness and surface area of shock-absorbing surface required is determined by the “critical fall height” (CFH), where the CFH is determined by the height of the piece of play equipment under which the shock-absorbing surface is to be installed. Two common examples of bound surfaces currently used in children's play areas are rubber tiles and wetpour systems.
A rubber tiled surface typically comprises a number of rubber tiles, measuring about one square meter, arranged on and affixed to a concrete or other solid base using adhesive. However, the tiles can only be used on level surfaces and after a few years use are subject to wear, degradation and shrinkage. The edges tend to disintegrate, allowing weeds to grow and disrupt the surface further and further damage may be caused by vandalism. The tiles are difficult and thus expensive to remove and replace.
Wetpour systems typically comprise a mixture of rubber crumb and a chemical binder. This is mixed and laid by hand. The resulting coating provides a continuous surface that is hard wearing and shock absorbing. However, since the wetpour composition is mixed by hand, it is difficult to maintain consistency between different batches. Further, the wetpour mixture requires approximately twenty four hours to harden, thus the site must be guarded to prevent vandalism while the mixture is setting. The material is also prone to creep at the edges away from a surrounding curb, allowing weeds to grow and presenting a free edge that is more likely to become damaged or vandalized or to become a trip hazard.